Spawn
Albert Francis "Al" Simmons, better known as Spawn, is an upcoming playable guest character in Mortal Kombat 11. Spawn is known from the comic series of the same name. Spawn is set to debut as the final character in the Kombat Pack. About Spawn In life, Al Simmons was a highly decorated assassin and soldier, serving in the US Marine Corps, then moving onto Secret Service and the CIA to eventually serve under Jason Wynn in the US Security Group that shadows over the other agencies. However when he wished to retire from his line of work, Wynn had Al's partner kill him on his last mission. Due to his life as an assassin, Simmons was sent to Hell where he struck a deal with the demon lord Malebogia to lead the armies of Hell in exchange for seeing his wife Wanda again. Sent back to Earth with a disfigured body and no memories of his past, Simmons however was deceived as five years had passed and Wanda remarried to his best friend Terry Fitzgerald and had a daughter named Cyan. Al, under his new name Spawn, now fights the forces of Heaven and Hell, going up against various threats like the demonic clown Violator, sadistic pedophile Billy Kincaid and eventually both God and Satan themselves. Appearance TBA Biography *'Mortal Kombat 11:' TBA Combat characteristics Powers and abilities TBA Signature moves TBA Other Moves TBA Fatalities TBA Brutalities * The Klassic: Spawn performs an uppercut, decapitating the opponent with a rising uppercut with their spine still attached. This Brutality is shared with every character. ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. Ending *'Mortal Kombat 11:' TBA Trivia *Spawn is the first comic book character announced to appear in the series as a playable guest character, and the second comic book character after the Joker to be a playable guest character. **While many DC heroes and villains were playable in MKvsDCU, they were not guest characters as they were main roster characters for that game's roster. *Spawn is the fourth guest character in the series to not come from a horror film franchise, rather he is a comic book anti-hero. The first was Kratos and second being The Terminator, and the third being The Joker. *Spawn is the third guest character in the series to be undead, after Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. **Between the three, he is the only, and ultimately the only guest character so far, to be a Hellspawn. ***Additionally, Spawn is the only undead guest character to not be of an Evil Alignment. *Much like Kratos, Spawn also first appeared in Bandai Namco’s Soulcalibur games, prior to their second fighting game appearance in Mortal Kombat ''(in Spawn's case, first appearing in the Xbox version of ''Soulcalibur II ''and all versions of ''Soulcalibur II HD Online). *In February 2015, Todd McFarlane granted Warner Bros. a limited window of permission to use Spawn in its games. In an interview in April 2015, Ed Boon revealed that Spawn had been discussed as a potential guest character early in development, but that he did not know McFarlane had made the offer until after Mortal Kombat X’s release. This ultimately led to Spawn's inclusion as the first announced guest character for Mortal Kombat 11. *Spawn is voiced by Keith David who previously voiced the character in the 1997 HBO animated series Todd McFarlane's Spawn. *Spawn was portrayed by Michael Jai White in the 1997 film of the same name. White would later portray Jax Briggs in ''Mortal Kombat: Rebirth'' and ''Mortal Kombat: Legacy''. **Coincidentally, this role would cost him the casting of Jax Briggs in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation to Lynn "Red" Williams. References Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Wraith Category:Images Needed Category:Undead